1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiator mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new radiator mounting device for attaching a radiator to a wall in such a manner that allows the radiator to be selectively pivoted away from the wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of radiator mounting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that allows a radiator to be attached to wall surface in such a manner that permits selective pivoting of the radiator with respect to the wall surface. This will allow a person to work on, paint or clean a wall behind a radiator as well as provide more access to all portions of the radiator.